


Reconciliation (Bi Han and Hanzo Hasashi)

by MideTheFangirl



Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Bi Han is still salty about being burnt to a crisp, Bi Han retains his shadow powers, Gen, Hanzo is holding back, Reconciliation, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MideTheFangirl/pseuds/MideTheFangirl
Summary: Kuai Liang, after telling his brother about the Peace Pact between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, brings in Hanzo Hasashi so that they could talk things between each other. However, pride and anger runs hot through Bi Han’s veins and it would be a bit hard.
Series: Mortal Kombat One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Reconciliation (Bi Han and Hanzo Hasashi)

**Author's Note:**

> Here Hanzo and Bi Han try to reconcile, after years of misunderstanding, at Kuai Liang’s request. P. S: Bi Han retains his shadow powers

“Why am I even doing this?” Hanzo paced through the empty room. “I should have faked an illness, something like that. I shouldn’t even be here.”

To be honest, the pyromancer did have a point. He shouldn’t be at Articka but the cryomancer had convinced him to talk things out with the shadow manipulator. 

At first, he vehemently refused but at the insistence of his chujin, Takeda and Kung Jin’s smooth-talking, he conceded but now, he was starting to regret his decision. 

He was about to leave when a shadow clone blocked his path. “Leaving so soon, are we?” A cold voice drew his attention towards its owner. 

Hanzo turned to look at Bi Han who blended perfectly well with the shadows at the dark corner of the room. 

“Never change, Bi Han,” Hanzo said calmly. 

“Neither have you, Scorpion,” he uttered the Shirai Ryu grandmaster’s code name with venom before walking into the light. 

Hanzo slightly shook with fear as he took in Bi Han’s hard blue eyes as well as his scowl. He looked just as he did twenty-five years ago at the tournament where he had killed him, although significantly older. 

“I am not here to fight, Bi Han, I came here to talk, on Sub Zero’s request,” Hanzo said sharply. 

“Talk,” Bi Han chuckled before holding out a fist. Immediately two shadow clones appeared beside the pyromancer. Before Hanzo could react, one held him, forcing him down on his knees while the other held his hands behind his back painfully. 

“Why are you doing this, Bi Han? I thought you wanted peace?!” Hanzo yelled, struggling with the shadow clones in vain. 

“You think I am like Kuai Liang? You two may be allies but for us: there will never be peace for us,” Bi Han chuckled. “Don’t you see that our history is so fucked up? Maybe it is fate that we keep on killing each other.”

“You killed me first!” 

With that, Hanzo got a painful kick in the abdomen, making him fall to the floor, “and you murdered me over the death of your family and clan, we are even now, Hanzo Hasashi.”

Heaving, the Shirai Ryu got on his feet, holding his hand to his abdomen. “You cannot blame me! Quan Chi lied to me, he lied to us!”

“Yes, he did,” Bi Han threw in a punch, then another kick at Hanzo throwing him to the ground again. “He lied to us but it wasn’t enough for you to kill me, you went after my brother too.”

Hanzo struggled to get on his knees coughing up blood while the sides of his body felt tender, “I know and I was wrong to do that.”

“Why are you not fighting back, Scorpion?” The shadowmancer sneered. “Have you gone rusty after all these twenty-five years?”

The room fell silent with the pyromancer keeping a lid on his anger. He came to talk not fight but he did deserve the beating. What was he thinking? That Bi Han would go along with the peace talks while drinking tea with him?

If there was one thing he should know, it was the fact that Bi Han was ruthless and his pride and anger at him would make this harder. Him fighting back would make things even worse than they were already, that was why he chose not to fight back. 

“You’re right? We have a messed up history but this- this is going to mess things all up even more. Must we always be enemies?” He winced in pain. 

Bi Han scoffed, “sometimes I wonder why my brother thought it was a good idea for us to talk. I guess he is that kind-hearted.” 

He sighed before holding out his hand to Hanzo who grabbed unto it. He pulled him up. 

“You have no idea,” Hanzo managed a small laugh. “He is the best thing that would happen to the Lin Kuei; he restored the honour of the clan.”

“He did,” Bi Han said with an air of pride. 

“I-I am sorry for killing you, Bi Han. I should have listened to Raiden and spared you,” he apologized. 

“And I shouldn’t have killed you back then or taunt you about your family and clan,” Bi Han replied back. “I am also sorry for bruising you up.”

“I deserved it,” Hanzo managed a small smile before holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Bi Han took it before leading him out of the room. 

Opening the doors, the two men came face to face with Kuai Liang and Tomas who grinned at the cryomancer. 

“I told you, Kuai Liang, they will be fine,” he said. Bi Han stood, smiling at his brother. Maybe they would work this out. 


End file.
